Blood, Sweat, & Tears (In the Bedroom)
by xtina88
Summary: Cordelia has a certain fetish. Foxxay Dom/Sub.
NOTE: Ummm, so I'm slightly ashamed of this. Not for the weak stomached. Very smutty, very S&M-y. The beginning turned out a little fluffier than I expected. More chapters to come!

Misty felt Cordelia run the blade across her torso again and clenched her teeth to keep from yelling out. It wasn't all painful, though. There were parts she enjoyed—Cordelia's teeth nipping at her sensitive flesh, her tongue spreading wetness over every inch of her body. She liked the contact between her and Cordelia; what she felt a little more hesitant on was the contact between her and the blade. Just then, a sharp pain shot through her, pulling her out of her musings.

"Cordelia, _please,_ " Misty cried. This cut was extra deep, but seeing the flame in Cordelia's eyes ignite quelled the pain a bit. But Cordelia's excitement was fleeting—she must have noticed the panic flash across Misty's face, because she immediately sat up and brought her hands up to cup Misty's cheeks.

"Misty, are you okay?" Cordelia asked with genuine worry in her voice.

"I-it's okay, Cordelia, I can take it," Misty answered honestly. _I would do anything for you. Anything. I love you. I love you so much,_ Misty thought to herself. Cordelia didn't say anything for a while. She began to nervously shift.

"Mist, I know I'm asking a lot of you," she finally began.

Misty shook her head fiercely, "No, Dee, it's not—"

"Yes. It is," Cordelia cut her off. "You know we can stop whenever you want to. I get that this isn't normal, this…" Cordelia searched for the right word, "Fetish I have." She cringed at the term.

"Delia, you don't understand. I want to do this too. I want to be able to give you this," Misty said. She gently took Cordelia's hands in her own, "I love you more than anything in the world." Cordelia's heart swelled at Misty's words. She loved the swamp witch more than words could express.

"I'm so sorry. I don't want to hurt you. I just—" Cordelia wiped her tear-soaked face. "I don't know why I'm like this, but this is something I need to do. I understand if you can't be with me. I understand if you want to leave me. I won't take it personally," Cordelia let out a sad laugh.

"No, Dee. I would never leave you." Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia's small waist possessively and held her tightly.

"Misty, please," Cordelia said, suddenly worming out of Misty's grip.

Misty looked up at her confused and hurt. "What? Do you not wanna be with me? Is this your way of letting me down lightly? Because if so, just say it. Just say you don't want me." Misty was sobbing by this point. Misty couldn't explain her feelings towards Cordelia. They surpassed those of love—they were obsessive. She knew she could never actually survive without Cordelia, but she wanted to give her an out anyway. It would almost be worse to know that Cordelia kept her around out of pity.

"No, Mist, of course that's not it," Cordelia managed, fighting back tears, "It's just—I hate to make you feel uncomfortable in any way, and I know that's what I'm doing when we do this. I know you don't want to do this, and I hate myself for that."

"Oh no. No, no, no, Cordelia, don't you see? I love it because you love it. I would do anything to make you happy. I want this. I want you to take me. I want you to take me however you want," Misty said as her fingers subconsciously traced tiny patterns on Cordelia's thigh. However, the gesture wasn't so subtle to Cordelia.

Cordelia shut her eyes at Misty's complete and utter surrender to her. Cordelia loved being in control and knew Misty liked her in control as well, but her total willingness to do _anything_ to satisfy Cordelia was too much for her. Cordelia's need to take Misty right there grew more and more desperate. Cordelia now couldn't scorch the flame in her lower abdomen, as she lunged forward, capturing Misty's unexpecting lips in her own. Misty, quite caught off guard by Cordelia's sudden change in demeanor, quickly reciprocated the kiss. But Cordelia was positively _hungry_ for Misty. She pushed her down forcefully against the bed and pressed her body impossibly closer to Misty's. Misty moaned and bucked her hips up to Cordelia's, causing her to let out a groan. Cordelia reached her hand around Misty's head and tugged a fistful of hair. Misty gasped and tilted her head back, allowing Cordelia more room to nip at her neck. Once Cordelia found Misty's pulse point, she bit down roughly. Misty let out a whimper and rolled her body against Cordelia's. The taste of Misty's blood spiked Cordelia's desire. She sucked harshly at the wounded flesh, drawing out as much of the coppery liquid as she could. She quickly brought her lips back up to Misty's mouth so that she could taste herself. Misty moaned at Cordelia's desperateness. Cordelia brought her hand up to Misty's neck and squeezed. Gasping for air, Misty watched Cordelia's tongue lick its way over to her ear and felt it slowly leave a trail of wetness along the shell of her ear. Cordelia tugged at the lobe with her teeth and husked, "You're doing great, baby. Now this is gonna hurt a little, but remember what comes afterward. Treat is the safe word." Misty shuddered at the feeling of Cordelia's hot breath against her ear. Misty's pulse quickened as she watched Cordelia pull out her razor blade from the drawer in their bedside table. Cordelia moved down to rest between Misty's legs as Misty subconsciously parted them further for her. Cordelia lay her head down on Misty's flat stomach and gently dragged the blade along her abs. Misty clenched her teeth and tried her best not to cry. _This is for Cordelia_ , she told herself, and managed to relax a little. She saw Cordelia's eyes grow wild as she watched dark blood trickle down Misty's stomach. Knowing that she caused the look of pure, animalistic desire in Cordelia's eyes turned Misty on more than anything—just knowing that she was providing for Cordelia her deepest, darkest fantasies. So with all this going through her head, Misty moaned when the blade pierced her pale skin and bucked her hips when Cordelia's tongue lapped up the blood that drained from the gashes. Misty wasn't sure if her lightheadedness came from the loss of blood or from pure arousal.

"Cordelia, _please_ ," Misty said, but this time, its connotation was entirely different. Cordelia smirked, her lips bloody. Was her perfect little swamp witch beginning to like this? She bit along Misty's punctured stomach, making eye contact with her. Misty moaned and brought her hands down to grab Cordelia's hair. Cordelia, still locking eyes with Misty, ran her tongue down to the hem of Misty's lacy underwear and pulled it down with her teeth. _Oh good God_ , Misty thought. Cordelia had never looked hotter. Everything about her was practically dripping with sex. Cordelia licked her way up Misty's thigh, and with no hesitation, dove right in to her soaking entrance. Misty groaned loudly and arched her back. She forced Cordelia's head impossibly closer with her hands. Cordelia circled Misty's clit with her fingers and moved her lips back to work on her neck.

"You should get the—"

Cordelia cut her off with a fierce kiss. "I love you." She looked into Misty's eyes for a moment before moving to grab their shared strap on from their bedside table.

Misty bit her lip at the sight of the object attached to Cordelia. Cordelia repositioned herself over Misty, and grabbed onto her shoulders, bringing Misty's attention back to her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Cordelia inquired.

Misty just nodded her head frantically, her lip still caught between her teeth. Cordelia didn't hesitate. Without any warning, she thrust forcefully into Misty, who let out a moan loud enough Cordelia was sure the whole house was awoken.

Cordelia didn't take it slow. But Misty's hips quickly met her pace, the girl grunting each time Cordelia thrust into her.

"Oh, _God_ , Cordelia," Misty panted out, about four octaves higher than her usual pitch.

"Are you close already, baby?" Cordelia asked.

"Mm-Mhm," was all Misty could manage. She grabbed onto the back of Cordelia's neck as if her life depended on it. "Oh, C-Cordelia, I'm gonna—" she was cut off by the sound of her own orgasm. Just as she started coming down from her high, Cordelia brought up the razor blade and cut her chest. Before she even had the chance to taste the new wound, she heard Misty coming again in a second orgasm. This caught Cordelia quite off guard. _Did she just—no, she couldn't have._ Cordelia's eyes widened as she watched Misty's body twist in pleasure. She didn't even bother with the new cut—she brought her lips up to Misty's ear, "That was so fucking sexy, Misty Day." she emphasized her point with a thrust of her hips. Misty groaned, and something new inside of her awoke. She unfastened Cordelia from her harness and threw it aside, then suddenly flipped them over so that she was pinning down Cordelia. Cordelia looked up at her, so desperate and hungry, rolling her hips into Misty's and biting her lip. Misty knew Cordelia wanted her to fuck her, and fuck her hard. She could tell by this unspoken language they had that they were on the same page. They both wanted to try a roll-reversal, where Misty was in charge. Although Cordelia would never admit it, she wanted Misty to dominate her. She wanted to see what it was like on the receiving end of the whip (literally).

Misty ghosted her lips against Cordelia's ear. "Same safe word, darlin'."


End file.
